The invention relates to a furniture connector, in particular for connecting a drawer front plate with a drawer side wall and/or a rail member of a drawer, comprising a housing which is designed like a dowel casing and insertable into a furniture part, for example the front plate of the drawer, with a holding means for an inwardly projecting holding bolt of the second furniture part, for example the side wall or the rail member of the drawer, being arranged in said housing. The holding means is formed by a slide member acted upon by a spring, preferably a pressure spring, and movable in a plane extending vertically to the push-in direction of the housing.
In modern furniture construction, drawers are widely known in which the front plate can be adjustably fastened to the drawer side walls, i.e. to the side walls of the piece of furniture, by means of suitable holding means. An example thereof is described in European Patent Specification No. 0058220.
In some cases, a rail member is provided above each side wall of the drawer extending from the front plate to a rear wall of the drawer or to a supporting member fastened to the rear wall of the drawer.
A prior application by the same applicant suggests the use of the rail member for the adjustment of the inclination of the front plate.